pardusfandomcom-20200223-history
Commodities
Commodities in Pardus are the mainframe of the economy, they are required to support buildings and are used for many actions such as repairing your ship or building weapons. This is a collective list of all the commodities in Pardus along with assorted information about it. The buy and sell part stands for the following. * Buy: how much it costs to buy from a building usually * Sell: how much you get for selling it to a building usually FWE FWE stands for Food, Water, Energy. It's the basic requirements of almost all buildings in Pardus. This section also includes biowaste as it comes from spacefarms. Food * Produced: Space farms, Recyclotrons, [[Pardus/Planets#Class M|Class M''']] and [[Pardus/Planets#Class A|Class '''A]] planets * Used: Food for most buildings, starbases, [[Pardus/Planets#Class R|Class R''']] and [[Pardus/Planets#Class G|Class '''G]] planets. Food is a basic FWE commodity. Almost all buildings require it to function as well as starbases and some planets. [[Pardus/Planets#Class M|Class M''' planets]] are the main producers of food for planets, as well as providing one part of FWE runs. Space farms and recyclotrons often support planets that don't make food, economies that are far away from food producing planets, and SB economies. Water * Produced: Space farms, Recyclotrons, [[Pardus/Planets#Class M|Class '''M]], [[Pardus/Planets#Class A|Class A''']], and [[Pardus/Planets#Class I|Class '''I]] planets. * Used: Water for most buildings, starbases, [[Pardus/Planets#Class R|Class R''']] and [[Pardus/Planets#Class D|Class '''D]] planets Water is another basic FWE commodity. Almost all buildings require it to function as well as starbases and some planets. It is produced from [[Pardus/Planets#Class M|Class M''' planets]], space farms, and recyclotrons. In space farm and recyclotron food productions, the recyclotron makes the majority of the water. As production of water is less then the amount of food from most food sources excluding [[Pardus/Planets#Class G|Class '''G planets]], water is often imported into economies from other sources like [[Pardus/Planets#Class I|Class I''' planets]]. Energy * Produced: Starbases, energy wells, energy fields, nebula plants * Used: Energy for most buildings, [[Pardus/Planets#Class M|Class '''M]], [[Pardus/Planets#Class A|Class A''']], [[Pardus/Planets#Class I|Class '''I]], [[Pardus/Planets#Class R|Class R''']] and [[Pardus/Planets#Class G|Class '''G]] planets Energy unlike the other parts of FWE does not come from planets, but is used by them. It makes the entirety of the second part of a FWE run, delivering energy from the planet. It is as well, used by most buildings. Most of the energy comes from energy fields, starbases, and nebula plants. Unlike the other FWE commodities, this resource can be harvested from energy fields. This can help sustain economies far from energy sources, and in particular drug nooks. Many starbase owners complain that people who stock just take energy from the fields instead of buying from their starbase. Level two commodities Level two commodities are almost the lowest part on the production chain, Biowaste * Produced: Space farms, leech nurseries * Used: Recyclotrons, clod generators Biowaste, although not part of FWE, is a large part of starbase economies, and to a lesser extent, clod generators. It supplies recyclotrons which help pick up a lot of the slack on water that space farms leave. It's an essential part to any starbase economy. Also note that it can be sold for a hefty 100 at the black market, but selling more than 10 at a time will run you the risk of getting a faction bounty. Animal embryos * Produced: Starbases, [[Pardus/Planets#Class I|Class I''']], [[Pardus/Planets#Class R|Class '''R]] and [[Pardus/Planets#Class G|Class G''']] * Used: Space farms Animal embryos come from starbases and some planets and are used to support space farms. They are not a particularly valuable commodity, but some starbases continuously run low on them. Other starbases that rely on FWE and not space farms have massive surpluses on it and sell it incredibly cheap for traders to pick it up and bring it to starbases that need it. Ore * Produced: Asteroid mines, asteroid fields, [[Pardus/Planets#Class R|Class '''R]] planets * Used: Smelting facilities, constructing and upgrading buildings Ore comes from asteroid mines and asteroid tiles and is a very useful commodity. It's needed for constructing buildings and smelting facilities. Most of it comes from asteroid mines but if extra is needed, it can be mined on an asteroid field with a mining laser. Mining it from large asteroid fields can be a good source of money by selling to smelters and other buildings. Gemstones * Produced: Asteroid mines * Used: Optics research centers, [[Pardus/Planets#Class D|Class D''']] planets Gemstones come from asteroid mines, and is used at optic research centers and [[Pardus/Planets#Class D|Class '''D planets]]. Selling them this upkeep will increase their population, but only on this planet type. They almost always go to optic research centers but if you need a quick buck, they can be sold to any planet with the price starting at 200. Most people would rather you not though, as they are needed to supply the optics research centers which supply handweapons factories. Nebula Gas * Produced: Gas collectors, nebula plant, nebula fields, [[Pardus/Planets#Class G|Class G''']] planets * Used: Medical laboratories, plastics facilities Nebula gas comes from nebula plants, gas collectors, nebula fields, and [[Pardus/Planets#Class G|Class '''G planets]]. It is not a very valuable commodity, and is used to supply medical facilities. It's found in abundance from nebula fields, because they are found in clusters of very many tiles. Chemical supplies * Produced: Chemical laboratory, [[Pardus/Planets#Class G|Class G''' planets]] * Used: Recyclotrons, fuel collectors, breweries, plastics facilities, clod generators Chemical supplies come from chemical laboratories and [[Pardus/Planets#Class G|Class '''G planets]]. They are needed for a variety of buildings, which makes them a valuable part of any economy. Radioactive cells * Produced: Radiation collector, [[Pardus/Planets#Class R|Class R''']] planets * Used: Droid assembly complexes, Alliance command centers Radioactive cells are needed in droid assembly complexes and alliance command centers. The radiation collectors are built near droid assembly complexes and are exported usually for alliance command centers. Level three commodities These commodities are produced by buildings that use level two commodities as well. Medicines * Buy: 600-700 * Sell: Varies on planets supply * Symbol: * Produced: medical laboratories * Used: Planets, slave camps Medicines are used in slave camps for the production of slaves and are used at planets. Using them there will give the planet a bonus to the increase of production, 0.4%. This can be very useful when the planet is at 200,000 where population growth goes down incredibly and you want to bring the planet up. It is the only commodity produced from nebula gas. Hydrogen-Fuel * Buy: 20-60 * Sell: 70-120 * Symbol: * Produced: Starbases on fuel fields, fuel fields, fuel collectors * Used: Engines, military outposts Hydrogen fuel is used mainly for pilot's engines fuel consumption. It almost always comes from fuel tiles, but in stripmined sectors like sol, it's needed to get it from a fuel collector or starbase on fuel. Optical components * Buy: 80-130 * Sell: 110-160 * Symbol: * Produced: Optics research center * Used: Robotics factories, battleweapons factories, handweapons factories Optical components are used in robotics, battleweapons, and handweapons factories. Although it doesn't sell for much, this commodity is important to the game. Heavy Plastics * Buy:250-350 * Sell:450-550 * Symbol: * Produced: Plastics facilities * Used: Electronics facilities Heavy plastics are produced solely for being used in electronics facilities and handweapons factories. Liquor * Buy: 550-650 * Sell: Varies on planets supply, 700 for slave camps * Symbol: * Produced: Breweries * Used: Planets, slave camps Liquor is used on planets and slave camps, much like medicine. It is almost exactly the same as medicines, except being made at different buildings. Metal * Buy: ? * Sell: ? * Symbol: * Produced: Smelting facilities * Used: Electronics facilities, robots factories, battleweapons factories, building ships, and equipment Metal is used for a variety of different things in the economy and building ships and equipment at starbases. It's very important to any economy around a starbase. Nutrient Clods * Buy: Varies * Sell: Varies * Symbol: * Produced: Clod generator * Used: Leech nursery These are produced solely to be used in a leech nursery to produce leeches. Level four commodities Commodities made from commodities made from FWE. Electronics * Buy: 670-820 * Sell: 710-900 * Symbol: * Produced: Electronics facilities * Used: Robot factories, equipment, handweapons factories, battle weapons factories Electronics are used in a variety of ways, but the most significant is their role in creating missiles. All missiles require electronics for their guiding ability, and cannot be created without them. Slaves * Buy: 1900-2400 * Sell: 2100-2600 * Symbol: * Produced: Class D planets, slave camps * Used: Drug stations, dark domes Slaves are used solely in drug stations and dark domes. No drug nook is complete without them. Robots * Buy: 1800-2400 * Sell: 2000-2800 * Symbol: * Produced: Robot factories * Used: Repair bays, repairing ship, droid assembly complexes Robots are used mainly in droid assembly complexes, and for repairing your ship. Many higher level pilots will take these with them when they fight high-level NPC's, such as Z-scouts and slave traders in case they fail a retreat and take heavy damage. Handweapons * Buy: 4300-5200 * Sell: 4800-5300 * Symbol: * Produced: Handweapons factories * Used: Fleets Handweapons are valuable commodities used in starbase warfare. These can be used in mass to hire squadrons, at 200 each. The market on producing and selling them is not incredibly stable, since starbase combat rarely happens with the exception of war. The money made from them is good however, and they will be bought eventually from your factory. Battleweapon parts * Buy: ''Insert'' * Sell: ''Insert'' * Symbol: * Produced: Battleweapons factories * Used: Making weapons Battleweapon parts are made in battleweapons factories, and their only use is to be built into weapons on starbases. It's an essential part of a starbase economy. Body parts All body parts are made in Dark domes. Their production depends on the race of the cluster they are in, they can only be built in faction space. For example, if the dark dome is built in the Human federation core, the production will be human instestines. Their only use is to be sold to the dark corner in the black market, and for keldon brains, X993 repair droids. The prices depend on what cluster you're in. In the Union Keldon core, keldon brains will sell for a measly 3500, the rashkir bones will sell for a nice 12000 because it's one cluster away from it , and the human intestines as well as skaari limbs will sell for about 18000-20000 because they come from so far away. Dark domes are rarely made because making a good profit off of it requires you going across the pardus universe. However, it's recommended that if you're traveling far, you should bring a load of them so you can sell them at a profit. '''NOTE: BUYING BODY PARTS WILL REDUCE THE POPULATION OF THE PLANET IT IS BOUGHT AT! The four types are *Human intestines *Ska'ari limbs *Keldon brains *Rashkir bones Level five commodities These are made from FWE and are the most valuable commodities that can be made. Drugs * Buy: 13000-20000 * Sell: 13000-20000 * Symbol: * Produced: Drug stations * Used: Pilots; Drugs give AP when used Drugs are a high level commodity made from drug stations that give the player extra AP when used. The amount of AP given depends on how many drugs that player has used in the past 6 hours. For example, if I took one drug, I'd get about 220 AP, then if I took one 5 minutes later, I'd get about 205... These are used when doing ranking runs, so the player can complete more missions and doing anything else that requires a lot of AP, such as destroying a building. Droid Modules * Buy: 9000-15000 * Sell: 10000-16000 * Symbol: * Produced: Droid Assembly Complexes * Used: Building defense modules Droid modules are required to build many higher level defense modules such as the golem, advanced defensive drone, and avenger. Since the defense modules that don't require droid modules are weak, people who are serious about defending their buildings will use many of these for defensive drones. These are needed in high amounts when building military outposts as they will need 10 avenger drones at 105 modules apiece. Other These commodities don't come from buildings Exotic matter * Buy: depends * Sell: depends * Symbol: * Produced: Exotic matter tiles * Used: Nebula plants, drug stations Exotic crystals * Buy: Varies * Sell: Varies * Symbol: * Produced: Pardus sector NPC's, exotic crystal spewing events * Used: Pardus armor